


[MIB] Discipline （pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: High T [2]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Alien Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:蜂兽/T老大"在铁塔一夜之后"（续上篇）





	[MIB] Discipline （pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:好吧，我比蜂兽变态多了

正文

对于T来讲，他是他，也不是。

T老大还是那个无所不知，忠心耿耿的T老大，不然蜂兽怎么借用他的肌肉与思维来达到它邪恶的目的呢？

对于他究竟是谁，T知道，也不知道。

他自然是他自己。他依旧能感知到自己的一举一动，哪怕是精确到指尖最轻微的抽动。

神经电信号仍然忠实地在髓鞘中游走，通过大脑发射到他想要它们移动的那些部位，声带、舌根、或许还有屏住的呼吸，与刻意隐藏在表层之下因谎言加速的血流。

原来他也知道这些是悲哀的谎言，彻底失控的欺骗。

他的血管里流淌着蜂兽肮脏的DNA，他清楚得很。

他是谁？他是T，T老大，黑衣人组织最杰出的守卫者一一不，是可悲的欺骗者一一一派胡言，他怎么会背叛组织呢？他的一举一动分明是出自正义......多么奇怪，截然相反的两种想法竟然能同时容纳在一个躯体中，且都好像是发自内心地认为。

他迟早会疯掉的。T冷静地盯着玻璃窗外路过的H，甚至还颇为精神焕发地朝年轻特工挥了挥手。

他想拿起电话。不，他不想，他唯一要做的就是把听筒摔到一边去，让那些欺上瞒下的阴谋诡计都见鬼去吧一一

"不。"是他的声音，突兀地响彻空荡荡的办公室，仿佛是在巴黎铁塔的铁架间回响。此时两种思绪暂时达成了一致，他全身心地感到惊讶。

"我不会。"T又重复了一遍，音量放大了些。没错，就这样，说不准他可以弄出什么响动来引起同事的注意，就像O总开的一个玩笑，叫什么来着，"被绑架了你就眨眨眼"？

但这是他独立设想的计划，在他的脑海里凭空孕育成型，而他忽略了在他的意识中一切都赤裸裸地透明可见，一览无遗。

他瞒不过。

"我不会这样......呃！"T挣扎着，双手徒劳地扒在脖颈，救不回喉部自行阻断的气流。

"我......不......"T的脸已经泛上病态的潮红，压力逼出眼角的泪滴滚落而下，消失在揉皱的衣领中。浆洗妥当的衣领就这样随着几分钟前同样衣冠楚楚的躯体摔落在地，一尘不染的地板没有让整洁的套装沾染一丝灰尘，反而承接住断了线似的源源不断的泪液。

倘若他的异常举动惊动了同僚，他只会被认定是压力过大，运气好的话他们或许会以为他疯了。至于蜂兽？那不是他吊在巴黎铁塔的钢架间，双腿大开成为英雄的必备条件之一吗，怎会有人往那方面考虑？

这是真的。是真的。T朦朦胧胧地看向天花板，这些不请自来的想法在他的脑子里盘桓作乱，如无处不在的触手，几乎侵占了他每个尚在运作的思维的缝隙。

触手......他快要不敢断定这是蜂兽安插来混淆视听的想法了，迄今为止所有思绪都是从他自己脑子里冒出来的，完全没有与第二者对话的经历，或是错觉。

也许他就是这样想的呢？T苦笑，逼疯一个人最好的方法就是叫他迷失在现实与虚伪之间。

不。此前的一幕忽然跃入T的眼帘。

 

他在家里。周遭的景象很清晰地表明，这就是他的私人容身之所。

他又一次在浴室醒来，头晕目眩。他捂住嘴，对着光洁的瓷砖干呕。

他的身上惟余一件半敞的衬衫，是白色，有一半已因湿润变成透明。或许是又跌进浴缸里了......他为什么要用"又"字？

他无意间瞥见横跨胸前，微微肿起的红色印迹。是蜂兽，一道痛苦的痕迹足以让他想起一切。

他猛地爬起，转身便往他都不知道是哪里的地方冲去一一是通讯间吗？还是露台，企图结束寄身于他的罪恶？他无从得知。

他遵从内心意志，直挺挺跪了下来。触手顺着他的躯体线条蔓生，而他竟并不对这骇人场景感到陌生。它，它们，掴打他紧实的臀肉，在他看不见的地方，红痕在苍白皮肤上交织。

触手是来自他身体里的认知无疑能让这刚毅的伦敦分部主管心生绝望，尽管他无数次警醒自我，绝望只会滋养敌人的意志。

那时蜂兽寄生尚浅，他还有清醒地观望自己步步沦落过程的余力，还能作出那些后来被证实是无谓的提醒。在四柱床床柱的悬吊间，在浴缸水下的纠缠间，在衣柜黑暗中的窒息间，他加深着这些清醒得可怕的认识。

他从未这样无比痛恨过他周围的任何存在，哪怕自我厌恶只会把他往蜂兽的口中推得更深。

这是惩戒。蜂兽对那些不听话的猎物的惩戒。

 

现在T知道在他身上会发生些什么了。他径直走向办公室俯瞰整个分部的圆形落地玻璃窗，一瞬间他还奢望自己能穿过它跌在地上。

他知道这是错的，因为他已经对着玻璃窗解起了碍事的西装扣。黑西装在地上落成一摊，他的双手又摸上了勒紧的皮带。

不一一T只能在心里默念，在裤管滑脱至脚踝的这一刻，连他也不想叫出声来。白色底裤轻薄的包裹完全不够，而他，T老大，就这样身上歪歪斜斜挂着扯开一半的白衬衫站在窗口，面对着熙攘的人群。

那是C，C在朝他的独立办公室走来。只要C抬一抬头......

不！T浸透绝望地低吼，臆想间，他在颅中听到一阵冷笑。腿间是触手在攀缘，那东西毫不留情地贯穿了他。T腿一软，跪倒在地。断断续续的恳求没能减弱触手的力道，它还在深入着，凹凸不平的表面在肌理间烙下恶意的碾压，潮水般的快感令他双颊更加苍白。

C已经上电梯了一一那么他的上司呢？在地板上狼狈地爬动，西裤绞紧了皮鞋，双腿徒劳地踢蹬。地板上曲折的水线被皱得不成样子的布料擦去，紧接着又流出更多。

门开了。

C疑惑地看着空无一人的房间。

祈祷他没有发现那件落在窗口的黑西装。

和办公桌下被数根触须彻彻底底塞满的T老大。

什么样的上司会在下属觐见时不惜扭曲身体也要爬行到桌下，死死咬着衣领以免泄露放大了他讲话音调的低喘呢？T无暇多思，光是忍耐触手恶劣的搅动带来的肌肉痉挛就消磨了他全部的神志。

他不得不蜷缩身体，只为了不让皮鞋磕到办公桌发出沉重的闷响，哪怕这样方便更多的触手恣意拥入几近开拓极限的洞口。

是电梯门合上的声音。T似得到宽恕，不再压抑音量地呻吟出声，与肉体撞击地板的声音终于同流合污。

这都是他的所作所为。

似乎他本来就要顺理成章地被触手捆绑双腕，后背抵着地板，两条长腿架在办公桌沿，黏液顺着臀缝餍足地滴下。

他想让他喜欢这个。

一条触手甚至蒙上了他的双眼，这与铁塔上的情景何其相似......

 

T无力地躺在地上。触手已经退去，无影无踪到他甚至怀疑方才是不是做了一场无比真实的幻梦。

但现在他只希望他还有气力过去捡起窗边的黑西装披上。

 

  
***  
"我是T，T老大。"他听着他对M特工这样说。

可笑。T在心中默念，为他的悲剧作上注脚。

一个连自身都无法掌控的"老大"。

他温和地笑着，带着几个人走开了。


End file.
